Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL III: ARGENT FORCE
by Sakaki Sora
Summary: Cuộc hành trình tiếp diễn sau nội dung cuối cùng của ep 146. Một thế lực mới trước đây vẫn luôn nhúng tay vào diễn biến, nay đã chính thức lộ mặt. I, II đã ra mặt, cùng với một người khác.


"Kattobingu da, ore!" Tiếng reo cất lên làm vang cả một vùng trời. Nhận được tin thế giới Astral đang lâm nguy, Yuma và những người bạn của mình đã khởi hành đến đó. Nhưng trên đoạn đường ấy lại...

Chapter 1: Chuyến khởi hành bị chia rẽ

**Yuma's POV:**

Chỉ thoáng chốc khi chạm vào chiếc lỗ đen đó, tất cả mọi người đã đến được nơi đường hầm không gian. Quả thật, nó cũng chẳng khác gì khi mình đi đến thế giới Barian cả. Chỉ là lần này ta không cần đi lên "Phi thuyền Dị thứ nguyên" thôi. Quả thật, những kỉ niệm đó cứ như chỉ mới ngày hôm qua. Nó luôn âm vang mãi trong lòng mình, từng trận đấu một, từng đối thủ một. Nhờ có Duel mình mới có thể được nhận sự mến thương từ bao bạn bè. Và lần này, con đường mà mình hướng tới chính là để tìm vật quý giá nhất cơ mà.

Ơ, nhưng nãy giờ cứ thấy vướng víu gì vậy nhỉ À, hóa ra đó là Kotori. Cô ấy cứ ôm chặt mình như chú mèo con vậy. Nè nè, có cần ôm chặt vậy không? Cơ mà, đến giờ này mặt mình vẫn còn chút đỏ, không phải vì cô ấy ôm đâu. Không ngờ cô ấy lại nói lời tỏ tình với mình. Nó cứ ngân lên mãi trong đầu "Tớ thích Yuma cùng với cả nụ cười đó". Chắc một tên ngốc như mình đúng là có diễm phúc thật nhỉ. Mà phải chi Anna, Cathy, Cat-chan, Tetsuo và lớp trưởng có thể theo cùng nhỉ. Biết làm sao được...

"Cậu ngây người ra đấy làm gì vậy, Yuma-kun?" III từ phía sau đã bay đến ngang hàng với mình. Cậu bạn thân này có vẻ ngoài hơi "nữ tính", cả cái phong thái nữa. Nhưng cái lần cậu ta mang kiếm đến để giải cứu mình khỏi bọn Mr. Heartland thì quả là oai thật. III luôn đặt gia đình lên hàng đầu, trước đây đã có lần cậu ấy quyết đấu với mình để phụng mệnh Tron với mong ước hàn gắn lại gia đình.

Đối với mình, III cũng là một người bạn không thể thay thế, vì sự chân thành của cậu ta dành cho mình, dù gì mình cũng là "người bạn đầu tiên của III" nhỉ... "Hay là cậu nghĩ đến lời Kotori nói với cậu."

III cười khúc khích, nghe thật gian làm sao. Nhưng chỉ có thể nói rằng cậu ta đoán trúng phóc. Đúng là ngoài Astral, cậu ta cũng là một người bạn thân cực kì thấu hiểu mình. Chính III là người đã nhận ra gánh nặng của mình khi mất đi Astral, và ra sức cảnh tỉnh mình.

"Đừng có nhắc chuyện đó nữa được không." Ơ, đó là câu mình định nói cơ mà nhưng mà nó vang ra từ đâu thế, là Kotori sao. Kotori đỏ mặt lên kìa. Trông rất giống với Anna nhưng có cái gì khác, ít ra là "nữ tính" hơn nhiều. Chí ít, Kotori cũng không phải người có thể lái đại bác tông sập tường, đổ vách hay là nã lung tung trong thành phố nhỉ? Thực chất, cái tên "Kotori nói lên tất cả. Một cô bạn "chim sẻ" có mái tóc màu xanh lục, luôn động viên mình và mọi người. Đôi khi, cô ấy dữ dằn, nghiêm khắc, nhưng phải công nhận đồ ăn Kotori làm là hết xẩy. Nghe thế, III lại cười.

"Thôi cứ để cặp đôi của chúng ta tự do đi. Yuma, phải bảo vệ Kotori đấy nhé.".

III nói tiếp: "Nên nhớ là khi cậu muốn bảo vệ thứ mà cậu cần bảo vệ thì tôi sẽ là kiếm và khiên để bảo vệ cậu." Câu nói hoài niệm làm sao, chính nó đã thay đổi cách nhìn của tôi về III trong trận chiến với Semimaru.

"Kotori, chị thấy tội nghiệp thay cho em đấy. Vì người mà em trao tình yêu là một kẻ rắc rối đấy." Em gái của Shark cất giọng. "Nói đúng lắm! Hắn ta lúc nào cũng là một tên ngốc thôi! ", lần này lại đến Shark trêu mình.

"Kotori, nhớ những điều mà tôi đã dặn đấy. Phải ráng mà trông chừng tên ngốc đó!".

Kotori cười: "Cứ yên tâm! Những gì cần thiết đã chuẩn bị cả rồi, cả một phần cơm cho cậu ta nữa". Ủa, nhớ lúc lên đường Kotori có đem gì đâu nhỉ, không lẽ cô ấy có túi thần kì sao... Tôi cười phì. Chắc cũng như cái lần cô ấy đem cơm cho tôi trước trận đấu với Tron chăng?

"Hay để anh dạy cho chú mày một khóa học về Fanservice nhé". Đó là IV - một anh chàng "được xem" là một hình tượng thanh lịch. Cùng với Shark, họ như một cái nam châm hút giới nữ. Tôi nghĩ thầm: "Bất công làm sao! Tại sao trước đây chẳng ai chịu xin chữ kí mình nhỉ? Mình cũng vô địch Duel Carnival rồi ấy chứ!"

Nhưng chắc những fan đó mà biết ý nghĩa thật sự của Fanservice và bộ mặt thật của IV trước đây thì chắc sẽ co giò mà chạy nhỉ... Trước đây anh ta đã khiến cho em gái của Shark phải nằm viện một thời gian. Tuy nhiên, khi đã có được gia đình, tính tình của ảnh cũng đã thay đổi. Không có anh chắc hai anh em nhà Kamishiro đã chết bởi chất độc của Kurage rồi.

Mọi người cứ cười đùa trong suốt cả quãng đường như thế đấy. Sau một trận chiến cam go như thế, chúng ta đã có dịp thấu hiểu nhau. Bất kể từng là bạn hay thù, chúng ta cũng đã thành cộng sự chiến đấu bên nhau. Những ngày tháng chiến đấu đó, nhớ quá... Ơ, cơ mà sao không gian phía trước lạ thế nhỉ? Nó cứ cuộn xoáy lại, và phát ra ánh sáng kì lạ.

Bỗng có những tiếng bíp rít lên liên hồi. "Nguy hiểm! Có sự biến đổi về trường không gian! Có một điều gì đó đang làm biến đổi không gian!". Kaito gằng giọng "Sao cơ?! Orbital 7!". Là Orbital báo hiệu nguy hiểm sao? Mình chẳng hiểu mô tê gì cả. Trước giờ, chỉ biết là có nguy hiểm chứ ai mà quan tâm rằng tại sao lại nguy hiểm...

"Xem ra con đường đến thế giới Astral đã bị gì đó rồi!" Tron điềm đạm bảo với giọng điệu "người lớn". Tuy chiếc mặt nạ đã che gần hết khuôn mặt, nhưng tôi vẫn thấy được sự lo lắng trong mắt cậu, à không phải, "bác" ấy.

Bỗng một tiếng nói lạ cất lên. "Không nhận ra sao, Bố? Cả các anh nữa?". Giọng nói này rất bổng và thanh, là tiếng của một bé trai. "Ha ha ha! Đáng tiếc là các người không được phép đi qua con đường này!" Rồi lại có một giọng khác cất lên.

"Đã đến lúc chúng ta ra tay rồi đấy. Những sứ giả của thế giới "Argent"!" Tiếng cười khúc khích của một giọng bé gái vang lên khắp xung quanh.

Sấm chớp giật khắp đường hầm, không gian bắt đầu chao đảo. Mọi người đều cất tiếng "Cái gì vậy?", "Kẻ nào đấy?!", "Ngươi muốn gì?!". Durbe hét to: "Nào, sức mạnh của Thất Hoàng chúng ta". Cả 7 người trong Thất Hoàng tập hợp thành một vòng tròn, và đưa tay về phía nhau.

Từ bàn tay họ phát ra một vòm ánh sáng bao phủ chúng tôi, tạo thành một kết giới. Nó cũng có màu hồng đỏ như Barian's Sphere Field vậy, có lẽ họ dùng Sphere Field để bảo vệ chúng tôi.

Khi kết giới đã dựng xong, Mizael tách ra khỏi nhóm và thét: "Tuy ta đã mất đi sức mạnh của Barian, nhưng đừng xem thường năng lực của một Thuần Long Nhân." Mizael hô. "Ra đi! "Photon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon"!".

Một Tachyon Dragon không khác gì trước đây đã xuất hiện. Vẫn mang hình dáng như một con rồng máy, mang màu sắc rực rỡ, tỏa sáng như vì sao. "Ơ, chẳng phải Over-Hundred Number đã không thể dùng nữa sao?" Tôi nói.

"Tôi sẽ giải thích sau! Xông lên! Tachyon Dragon! Tachyon Transmigration!" Mizael ra lệnh. Con rồng hống lên một tràng thật dài, bỗng, từ nó xuất hiện những luồng sáng hỗn tạp màu, nhưng con rồng lại không biến thành khối chóp như trước đây. Tôi nhớ ra và reo lên. "Đúng rồi, Galaxy-Eyes là bá vương của dòng thời gian và không gian mà".

Không gian đang bắt đầu ổn định lại nhờ sức mạnh của Tachyon Dragon. Kaito cười: "Khá lắm, Tachyon Dragon! Đúng là thành quả của chúng ta không uổng phí.".

"Không cần kháng cự đâu! Xuất hiện đi! "Chaos Number 06: OOParts Chaos Atlantal"! " Giọng cậu bé hô lên, và bất thình lình hình bóng của Chaos Number 06 xuất hiện. Hình dạng nó giống như một người khổng lồ, phía đỉnh đầu là một ngọn núi lửa. Nó lại ra lệnh: "Tấn công Tachyon Dragon! Chaos Punishment!" Chaos Atlantal dùng tay của nó giáng một đòn thật mạnh vào Tachyon Dragon đang bảo vệ chúng tôi, và nó đã gục ngã chỉ sau một đòn.

Chứng kiến điều đó, tôi ngỡ ngàng: "Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì thế? Rõ ràng đó là Number của III mà." III liền đứng ra "Là ai hả? Ra mặt đi!"

"Không cần nóng lòng vậy đâu! Hỡi sức mạnh Crest của ta, triển khai!" Giọng bé gái vang lên, tiếng cười của nó lại cất lên, nhưng đầy vẻ đáng sợ. Từ phía trước như xuất hiện một luồng ánh sáng khiến chúng tôi đều lóa mắt.

"Sức mạnh Crest sao?!" Ai ai cũng bất ngờ. Sức mạnh Crest là của riêng gia đình Tron mà, sao nó lại... Bỗng tôi lại nghe tiếng Tron hét "Đủ rồi! Đừng can thiệp vào thế giới này nữa! I (Ai) và II (Two) !". Thất Hoàng và 3 anh em Archlight ngạc nhiên "Sao cơ, I và II?!"

"Tou-san không cần nóng lòng thế đâu! Vì ngoài chúng ta ra, tất cả những kẻ ở đây, và kể cả Astral..." Giọng cậu bé cười phá lên " Sẽ bị tiêu diệt toàn bộ!" Cậu lại tiếp "Thấy chưa?! Giả giống không nào?! Như cái hồi Tou-san nói với Heartland đó"

Hai dấu ấn Crest kì lạ xuất hiện - một màu trắng và một màu cam, nó khác với bất kì cái ấn nào trong gia đình Arclight, nhưng lại rất tương đồng. Hai dấu ấn bay đến kết giới mà Thất Hoàng tạo ra, và chỉ trong một khắc, kết giới đã bị phá nát. Chúng mạnh hơn cả kết giới của Thất Hoàng sao?! Mọi chuyện lại rơi vào hỗn loạn như trước đó. Thấy thế, V bảo: "Mau tách ra đi! Nếu túm tụm lại, thì chúng ta sẽ dính đòn trực diện của hai cái ấn!"

Cả không gian dường như đều chao đảo. Hai cái ấn tuy không đánh trúng nhưng cũng hất văng chúng tôi đi. "Tớ sợ quá, Yuma!" Kotori ôm tôi càng chặt hơn và rên la. Rồi, III và Alito lao về phía tôi. "Cẩn thận đấy, Yuma/ Yuma-kun". Cả hai người cùng sốt sắng, và đẩy 2 đứa tôi ra xa. Chưa kịp thấy những người khác, chúng tôi đã bị đẩy đi rồi!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH", tôi chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng la cuối cùng của mọi người. Mọi thứ đối với tôi bây giờ chỉ còn là bóng tối. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế... Bất giác, tôi buột miệng "A-A-As...tral...".

Astral's POV:

Sau một hồi bay từ cung điện, tôi rốt cuộc cũng đến nơi theo như Eliphas và Ena nói. Chaos tích tụ nơi đây khiến tôi có cảm giác rất kì lạ. Thậm chí, Chaos còn tạo nên một đám mây đen hình một cánh tay. Tôi mơ hồ về nó nhưng cũng nghĩ: "Nếu dùng sức mạnh của Numeron Code thì có lẽ sẽ giải quyết được."

Tôi chìa tay về phía Chaos và hô "Hỡi Numeron Code! Hãy cho ta sức mạnh để quét đi khối Chaos này". Từ tay tôi, hình ảnh của Numeron Code hiện lên, tiếp đó là số 100.

"Nào! Numeron Dragon! Tấn công đống Chaos đó" Number 100 hiện lên. Đó chính là con rồng đã sáng tạo nên vũ trụ. Nó mang một lớp vảy vàng óng ánh bao phủ khắp người. Bản thân Numeron Dragon là tạo vật thông tường vạn vật trong vũ trụ, là hiện thân của Numeron Code. Number 100 khạc một luồng ánh sáng vào khối Chaos đó. Một vụ nổ lớn vang lên.

Nhưng thật lạ, nó chẳng hề suy suyển mấy dù đòn tấn công rõ ràng là rất mạnh. Không thể nào! Cả sức mạnh quyết định mọi thứ trong vũ trụ cũng không làm gì được sao?!

"Rốt cuộc chuyện này là sao chứ?!" Tôi phân vân. "Hay là trở về báo cho Eliphas và Ena?". Suy đi tính lại, tôi quyết định "Có lẽ mình phải đợi Yuma và mọi người tới." Bỗng một lỗ đen không gian hiện ra, từ trong đó xuất hiện chính là... Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, gia đình Arclight và Thất Hoàng. Họ đã đến rồi sao? Tốt quá!

Cậu bé có chỏm tóc màu đỏ giống hệt con tôm bước ra. Giọng nói quen thuộc của cậu ta lại cất lên. "Lâu rồi không gặp nhỉ? Bọn tớ tới rồi đây, Astral!"

End chap 1.


End file.
